<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469204">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Din Djarin - Fandom, The Mandalorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a job gone wrong, Din and Reader share a tender moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Reader, mandalorian / reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were uneasy about this job from the jump. The churning in your stomach, combined with your intuition; you knew it would go badly. </p><p>On the other hand, you also understood Din’s reasoning for taking it. Sure, the source was shady, but you really needed the payoff. After the latest repairs to the Crest, both your funds were running now. </p><p>You tried everything you could to change his mind. You got results, but not the ones you wanted. </p><p>You and Din got into a big fight and spent the rest of the night not speaking. When morning came, you both went about your routines. En route to the job, the air between you only grew colder.</p><p>…</p><p>Your eyes scan the hall as your back presses into Dins. You feel furious. The dodgy contact only wanted Din's help to turn him in for bigger pay. Upon arrival, you were outnumbered and set up. </p><p>Making your way through the droids, you take them out as a team and listen for any oncoming ones; the sound of approaching footsteps echoes in the hall. </p><p>You hear the crack of his modulator. </p><p>“Go left, and I’ll go right.” <br/>In an adrenaline-fueled haze, you blast through the coming droids, aiming where it matters most. The blaster shots echo off the walls with a mix of buzzing wires and metal hitting the ground. </p><p>By the time you reach the end of the hall, you are the only one standing. Keeping your blaster ready, you run back the way you came to check on Din. </p><p>You round the corner and see a droid on either side of him. You lift your blaster to help.</p><p>Din kicks the one before him, it falls back violently and hits the wall. Spinning around, he shoots the other.</p><p>You walk over to the one closest to you, lining up your aim with the set of wires leading to the central system. You shoot. The droid goes down for good.  </p><p>Din stands over the last one, delivering the kill shot. The hall goes quiet except for you and Din's heavy breathing. </p><p>Din looks at you. You watch the way his chest plate rises and falls. Emotions swell in your chest and everything about the fight last night just feels so stupid - so meaningless. </p><p>He gently touches your forearm and brushes his orange-tipped fingers against your skin, “let’s go.” </p><p>You nod and follow him down the hall to find the traitor and reclaim your bounty. </p><p>…</p><p>Back on the ship, you hear the sound of the freezer. You feel relief, now, you were one step closer to being done with this damn job. </p><p>You take a deep breath and stare at your old backpack. For reasons unknown, you took it out. </p><p>When you first met Din 6 months ago, everything you owned was in this bag. You were a stranger who crossed paths with another. Those days, he was Mando, not Din.</p><p>Your whole life packed into a ragged backpack. It was all you had. No family, no roots, no destination. Just yourself, your music player, and the contents of your bag. </p><p>You feel overwhelmed as you slowly pull the zipper to open the bag. Some of the items inside you haven't looked at in months. You get so lost in your thoughts, you don’t notice he’s behind you. </p><p>Once you do notice, you turn around. Though you can't see Din's face, you feel sadness coming from him, confusion. </p><p>“I understand if this is not the life you want.” His voice breaks a little. </p><p>You look at the bag and realize you are still wearing your jacket. To Din, it looks like you are leaving. </p><p>When you return your gaze to him, he’s fiddling with his gloves. You wrinkle your brows and take a big step toward him. </p><p>“Din, no, I - “ you try to explain. He cuts you off. </p><p>“About last night, I apologize.” He lowers his head slightly. </p><p>His shoulders slouch, you hear him mumble under his breath. The words are inaudible once they leave the helmet. </p><p>Din raises his head again. You feel his eyes burn into you.</p><p>“If I asked you to stay, would you?” The vulnerability in his voice brings tears to your eyes.  </p><p>“Din, of course! ” </p><p>You stand in front of him, placing your hands where his cheeks would be.</p><p> “I was never leaving. I was just pulled down memory lane. I have no intention of leaving. At all.” </p><p>He rests his hands over yours and gives them a little squeeze. </p><p>You continue, “I know the risks, the danger, but it is my choice to be here. I went through so much of my life just surviving. But now? Now I feel alive. For the first time ever, I feel like I can - breathe. I’m not giving that up, I’m not giving you up.” </p><p>“Y/n - “ your name is soft as silk on his lips as he presses his helmet to your forehead. His arms wrap around your body, pulling you close. “Thank you.” He whispers. </p><p>You can almost feel his heartbeat through the armor. Your auras melt into one as his breathing becomes more relaxed. Din gently caresses your back. </p><p>You melt into his arms. Letting your eyes fall closed as you savor this feeling. Being in his arms, you felt safe, loved, protected. You feel something you’ve been searching for as long as you can remember. </p><p>You start to gently sway together to imaginary music. Din wasn't much of a dancer, but he knew how much you loved it. At first, he refused, then he started to indulge you, and now he even liked it. </p><p>As you dance, you smile and press your head against his chest plate. There was nowhere in the world you rather be. This was your home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>